


Theme Songs

by R_4_L



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Prompto loves to work out to music and his taste runs from show tunes to pop hits.  So if he was going to make a playlist for his friends he’d pick ones that suited their personalities and maybe poked fun at them right?List of songs used in Ch 2
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It started not so much as a joke, but as a way to get back at Nyx and his annoying habit of being - well annoying. Prompto loved to work out to music and his taste in music was quite the eclectic mix. His playlist was timed for each activity. There was a jazz set for his warm up that slowly sped up towards the end. Upbeat pop playing when he ran, something with a good steady beat that he would time his steps to. There was often loud rock during sparring sessions, it was a good way to disguise the sound of where an attack was coming from. For weight lifting the music was often slower but again with a steady beat to keep his reps even, something that would fade into the back ground. He loved classical for his cool down it often transition well into settling his mind back into real life. The gun range was hit and miss as to whether he'd actually have music playing. Sometimes he just likes to listen to the sounds around him and other times he ran music in his head.

Running his laps, Nyx had heard him humming along to his music and started making fun of him.

"Look at you sharpshooter," Nyx paced himself beside the blonde, "you singing your theme song?"

"Shut up Nyx, you'd be so lucky to have a theme song." Prompto was embarrassed to be caught singing.

"Relax, Prompto," Libertius caught up to the blonde, ditching his long time friend to run with the newbie. "He's just jealous he can't sing and he doesn't have a musical bone in his body."

Prompto laughed but kept up with Libertius. The two chatted as they ran. Prompto found he liked the other Kingsglaive. Over the next couple of weeks Prompto spent more time with Libertius during training. 

Sitting at the table with Nyx, Libertius, and the other Kingsglaive, Prompto felt accepted. The first couple of weeks had been stressful, between being the new guy and a Crownsguard he was the outsider. Everyone knew he hung out with the Prince. Ignis told him to be himself and things would work out. Once the other trainees and guards realized that he didn’t expect special treatment and worked just as hard as they did, he was welcomed into their group. Here he was just another solider. It was another group of people who seemed to accept him for who he was. 

Cor was pretty cool, the guy encouraged him try all sorts of different weapons. He’d never be able to swing Gladious’ broad sword with the same grace as the big guy, but it no longer threatened to tip him over when he picked it up. He practiced with throwing daggers, katanas, a mace, and any other weapon they threw at him. Cor demanded that since he was so close to the Crown that he would need to be able use any and every weapon in order to protect the Crown Prince with his life. Prompto was excited to take up the challenge and asked the other Glaives and Crownsguard for sparing sessions and tips on how to better access the Kings magic. His best weapon were handguns. He was quite the shot and held the record for best shot, which lead to Nyx calling him sharpshooter.

Prompto loved training with the Kingsglaive. The guys were hard working and pushed him to his limit. Maybe it was because the majority of the Kingsglaive came from the rank and file that made the difference. It wasn't that the Crownsguard were snobs, it was more that the job required something different from them. The Crownsguard needed to know the protocol and procedures for being at the forefront of the scene. They were the public face of the crown. The Kingslagaive were the ones that were sent in behind the scene. It was street fighting at it’s dirtiest, everything that he was used to. 

"Hey Sharpshooter, you back for more." Nyx's comment gave the blonde a shiver of delight. The nickname and accompanying smile showed that his presence wasn't an annoyance.

"Well someone has to knock you down a peg." Prompto would forever lament the way his mouth often ran off before his brain could stop it.

Nyx just grinned and lead the way to the sparring ring. As the two men circled each other, someone turned on the music. An upbeat tempo helped Prompto find his center just before Nyx attacked. Sure the man could warp, but Prompto had been training with Noctis and the Prince did it faster then anyone. The fight was quick and dirty. 

Prompto blinked and looked up at the roof. "What the hell!” He had no idea of how he landed on his back. The sight of Nyx's smirking face above him had him struggling to get up.

A hand reached down to help him, "It's ok there Sharpshooter, not everyone can beat a Hero like me." 

Prompto used the offered hand to gain his feet. Dusting off his ass he watched as Nyx walked away whistling as he went. 

Libertus sidled up beside him, "don't mind him. Nyx likes to show off for all that he hates the title Hero."

"Does he always whistle that tune?" Prompto had an idea running around in his head. It wasn't that Nyx was completely insufferable, but more that it would be fun to mess with him. The thing was he couldn't just focus on Nyx, he'd have to be subtle about it.

"Yo, Libertus, Prompto get back into action dudes." Crowe raised her hands and got ready to toss a spell in their direction.

"For the love of the Six." Libertus dove to the side, giving Prompto a good push in the other direction. 

Crowe let loose with a blast of ice magic that barely missed the two men, but got them both back into the game.

***

"How was training?" Ignis was stirring a pot of something that smelt absolutely heavenly.

"Pretty good," they were all over at Noctis’ apartment. He and Noct had plans for a video game marathon that night.

"Training? I didn't see you today?" Gladio pulled out plates in preparation, passing them to Prompto to set the table.

Prompto nudge Noctis aside, the Prince picking up the reports he had been reading, "Cor gave me permission to train with the Kingsgalive twice a week."

"Why?" Noctis sat, as Ignis brought the food to the table.

"Well," Prompto tried to think of a way to explain it so his friend would understand. "The way I figure it. Ignis and Gladio have been training to be your retainers all their lives. They have the formal background and regimented style that both the Royal Guard and Crownsguard have and that's good, right. The Kingsglaive are more likely to be foot soldiers and street fighters. That's more my style. Cor had been watching my training and noticed the similarities and suggested honing those skills by training with the Kingsglaive."

Ignis watched the way Prompto defended his training regime. Noctis was intrigued but Gladio was almost offended. He’d have divert the shield before he said something that did more damage then he could repair. 

"It's not a bad plan," Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose, "if we look at our little group here; Gladio, you and I have had the most intensive and regimented training. Your father started you in the court from a young age, training you there. I, myself, have had much the same type with the focus on strategy and administration, but with Clarus as my main weapons trainer. The same goes for Noctis. Prompto will be a welcome change. A wildcard if you will. The Kingsglaive is filled with men and women who are accomplished fighters in unconventional styles. It might actually behoove us to do some training with them." At Gladio's raised brow. He continued. "We all have little tells. The more we train with each other, the more we rely on those tells to get us through those fights. I believe that Cor has been asking for cross training between divisions for a while now. It's not like we're banned from being on the same training grounds, it has just been an unspoken agreement that the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive don't train together."

Prompto knew that look on Gladio's face, "you can't just barge in, Gladio. They do have a set routine and I still needed to get permission from Cor to join." He tried to keep the groups separate, really he did, but he knew that as soon as Gladio got an idea in his head, the man was like a bulldog with a bone. He had hoped that by training with the Kingsglaive that he would gain enough skill to be on an equal footing with the other three at the table, or at least able to stand not he same field. 

Gladio did go to Cor. At first he wanted to hear from Cor, himself about Prompto’s training. They talked about what it was the Cor and Drautos planned with their cross training. It was a good plan and over the next couple of weeks the Noctis, Ignis and Gladio started to train off and on with the Kingsglaive. They accepted the trio with out question and still fought with the same zeal that Prompto loved.

"You know, Prompto, you were right." Gladio tossed the blonde a water bottle during one of their breaks, "we could definitely add some of these techniques to the Crownsguard training. We are getting too complacent in training the same way. The enemy isn't going to stand in a straight line and wait for us to cut them down. We need to learn to fight meaner."

Prompto just nodded, and drank.

"Specs will be joining us this week as well." Noctis was excited. Fighting the Kingsglaive had been a real test. Many of them were intimidated by his title but when they were in the midst of training they gave it their all. 

Prompto really did like training with everyone. Noctis and the Kingsglaive used the Kings magic and therefore were able to warp from place to place. Watching them fight was a blast. Someone threw on some music and it gave Prompto a idea. Each one of his friends had such a distinct personality and fighting style that he could so make a custom playlist. But he didn’t want to just plug a stick into the sound system like Libertus did. He figured that he knew some of these guys well enough by now that he could pick a song for them without bruising any egos; of course there were a couple of guys he’d love to poke fun at a little. Oh, nothing too bad, but there was an old song about a hero that Nyx would hate. It might throw him off his game enough that someone could finally get one over on him. It wouldn't take much to break into sound system and link it to everyone's key card. The biggest thing would be picking the right song for each person. Of course he couldn't leave himself out. He didn't want to get blasted as the one who did the prank so therefore he needed to get pranked as well. 

It took him weeks to get copies of everyone's key cards, and to program the sound system. Just like he expected, it took him even longer to choose just the right song for each person. He also had the brilliant idea to change the song for some of them depending on who was in the room. Having to grab two songs for about a dozen people was stressful. It was fucking fun, but stressful. He needed to get this right and embed everything all at once because he wouldn't get a second chance. 

It was a side comment from Noctis as they were playing video games that freaked him out. 

“I guess Dad and Clarus have been watching our practices. Iris has been bugging Clarus to allow her to join in on the practices, and they want to watch not only her progress but ours as well.”

“Your dad, like the King and his shield. They come and watch our training?” He didn’t know why that made him so nervous.

“Yeah, well Dad wanted to see how I was doing, and they wanted to check on how the joint training was coming along. Dad was talking about it at dinner the other night. He likes the way you fight. Said you remind him of Cid, an old friend of his.”

It made Prompto proud, and for a moment he debated abandoning the idea of theme songs, not wanting to get the King mad. Then he remembered how excited Noctis had been that his father had taken an interest in the music he liked. It had been an easy way for them to connect and Prompto knew he had to finish. The songs he had in mind for Noctis, Ignis and Gladio would make the King smile, he knew it.

***

Prompto took a couple of days to figure out how he wanted to proceed. With the King and the Shield popping in and out at irregular times he didn’t want to offend them. It was listening to a conversation between the other three where he made his decision to not only include them, but include Cor as well. 

It took him quite a while to get the key cards he needed. He wanted to make sure that he didn’t put the King at risk. He also wanted to choose the right songs. Something fun and just slightly irreverent without being completely disrespectful.

Prompto was in the gym the first day he set it up, and just like he had programmed as soon as his key card opened the door he could hear music playing. He changed and put his things in his locker and went out into the main training gym in time to hear the tail end end of a filler song he had picked, before ‘Photograph’ played. He smiled. It was subtle and they may not catch it the first time round, but it was going to work. His smile grew when Crowe walked in to hear ‘Fight Song’. She seemed pumped and Prompto knew he had made the right choice for her. 

The two of them ran laps as her song ended, "Man, I love that song," Crowe was excited as they rounded the last corner, Nyx and Libertus were out and stretching. The next song started up ‘Hero’ just for Nyx. Libertus laughed and slapped his friend on the back when Nyx scowled. "Whoever programmed the new playlist is a genius. I love this song too and the fact that it needles Nyx is an added bonus." 

The song flipped over to ‘Shut up and Drive,’ and Libertus perked up. He back straightened and he sped up on his laps. Prompto hadn’t thought about personalized music as a way to lift other’s spirits. He watched as other songs seemed to have the same effect on the other Kingsglaive. It made him smile and run harder. He was glad that he cued the music into not only the door locks but also the locker codes. There were certain people he wanted to be present for when certain songs played. He wished he could have tapped into the video feed, but that would have put too many people in danger.

Prompto didn’t realize that someone else had noticed a change and had the same idea. 

***

“How is the joint training going Cor?” The table was quiet as Regis asked about Cor’s pet project. It was the monthly meeting between the heads of Kingsglaive, Crownsguard, Clarus and Regis. 

“It’s going well. I think both groups are learning a lot from each other. My Kingsglaive have a habit of attacking and working as individuals or in pairs. The Crownsguard work as units. The training we have them doing has them mixed together. It’s a bit of a slow process and some are picking it up faster then others, but so far it’s going well.” Cor liked how his guys were starting to think outside of the box.

“I have to say Cor,” Regis’ voice was measured and strong, “that I am impressed. Clarus and I stopped by last week. Iris was training and watching her take down a couple of guys bigger then her was impressive. Watching Noctis actually try and improve really did my heart good. This was a really good idea.”

Drautos had originally been against the idea of a joint training. Crownsguard and Kingsglaive trained differently because they had different roles. He saw no reason to believe that cross training would change anything. “Well that may be, but I don’t want them to be too homogenous. I’m glad that we’re keeping it to two days a week. Was there anything else we needed to address?”

“No, I think that was it.” Clarus looked over at the King for confirmation, and dismissed the head of the Crownsguard.

Cor gathered his notes and got ready to follow Drautos out the door, unconsciously humming.

“What song is that?” Regis had taken a liking to popular music, it was had been an easy way for him to connect to his son. He could have music playing in the background at his office, and talk about it during their next meeting.

“I think it’s called ‘Magic’ it was playing during training today.” Cor smiled as he left, “whoever has been in charge of the music lately has picked some damn fine tunes.” 

Regis made a note to check out training the next couple of days. It took a week for him to arrange it, but eventually he was able to get one of the guards to sneak him into the observation deck. He had timed it for a day when he knew that not only was his son and retainers going to be present, but so was Iris. 

Nyx Ulric was the first Glaive in the training ground that he knew on sight. As the music played, the King could see the Glaive frown. The song was an old one, but the theme was familiar, ‘Holding out for a Hero’, the other Glaives slapped the man on the back like there was some inside joke and training went on. 

Other songs played and Regis watched as different Glaives seem to puff up in pride. 

Did they each have a theme song? Regis wasn’t sure.

As the first cords of, ‘Immortals’ started to play many of the Glaive flinched. Regis just grinned, that had to be the theme for Cor. The ridiculous nickname of Cor the Immortal seemed to follow him everywhere. Cor strode out of the change room, ready to spar. The fight between Cor and his Glaives was intense and well worth watching.

Cor’s next opponent was Gladio. The two didn’t spar often, but it was a good match up. Regis laughed as he realized the song playing for his son’s shield really suited the younger Amicitia. He was a well known flirt and while he didn’t always take advantage of the female attention thrown his way, he didn’t always turn it down. The song ‘Womanizer’ really did suit him. 

He pulled out a note book and started to write down the songs and who was coming out of the change rooms or seemed to expand with pride when they played. He couldn’t help but be amazed at how the timing went. There was always music playing, it was sometimes upbeat and sometimes slower, but when someone stepped out of the change room, the next song seemed to fit that persons personality. In the case where a group came out it cycled through, and each person seemed to know which song was theirs. Some of the songs were inspiring lifting the Glaive’s spirit to encourage them to do better. Some poked fun, like those directed at Nyx and his unsolicited title of Hero. They never seemed to be mean spirited and were only directed at those who Regis deemed could handle it. The Crownsguard weren’t left out either. 

Jax was one of the Crownsguard that often stood outside the front gate. The red haired guard walked out to ‘A Million Dreams,’ stood on the edge of the practice mat and closed his eyes. Nyx slapped him on the back and the pair entered the ring to spar. Regis watched as the fight went back and forth between the Hero of the Glaive and the Crownsguard pillar. As the song swelled in volume, Jax seemed to gain the upper hand and score point after point against the Galahad refugee. It gave him the push he needed to continue on and push Ulric to edge and win.

“You got this one, Jax.” Nyx lay on the ground panting, “well done mate.”

The red head reached down a hand and helped his opponent to his feet and led the way to the bench.

Regis was amazed. He knew how strong both men were. Nyx had battled prejudice and fear for being a refugee. Jax had battle much the same for being the son of a thief who dared to marry the daughter of a holy man. Clarus had vouched for the Jax and Regis had yet to be disappointed in either man. He knew that Jax and his wife were expecting their first child this spring. This DJ of theirs really knew the men and women of the Glaive and Guard well.

***

“Clarus, you need to look these over.” Regis handed over his notebook. The pair had finished their dinner meeting and were now relaxing around a fire with a glass of whiskey.

“What is it?” He flipped open the book and started reading the first page. He hoped that this wasn’t like the time Regis tried to get him involved in the video games so the he would have something to talk to Noctis about. That had been a big failure. Neither of them had the time to devote to learning how to play the games young Noctis loved so much.

“Do you remember our meeting a couple of weeks ago with Cor and Drautos? Cor was humming and said it was from the music playing during training. I snuck in to watch some of the training.” At Clarus’ scowl he tried to placate his friend, “now none of that. I wasn’t alone. You and Drautos were out on inspections. I took two guards with me and stayed in the observation box. I didn’t even use my card.” 

“Hrumpf,” Clarus wasn’t happy, but he couldn’t deny that Regis was still able to get around the Citadel on his own.

“Seriously, you need to look at the songs our master DJ picked. They are individualized for a number of the Glaive and Crownsguard. The songs conveyed a feeling that matched each person. It is quite amazing.”

Reading down the list Clarus couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Are you serious, someone played ‘Immortals’ for Cor?” At Regis’ nod he kept reading the list out loud. “Sweet Six, even our children? ‘Womanizer’ for Gladio? Well I can’t say that doesn’t suit him. ‘How to be a Heartbreaker’ for Iris. Oh, she’s growing up. ‘Cuts like a knife’ for Ignis. Well the man is is deadly with his daggers. ‘Uncover’ for Prompto. Not sure that I understand that one, but the boy is a bit of a conundrum. ‘I just can’t wait to be King’ for Noctis. Holy Ifrit, but someone has a death wish.”

“Not only that, but that was the song that played when it was Noctis and Gladio. When it was Noctis and Ignis the song was some parody called ‘Carrot juice is murder’ which highlighted Noctis aversion to vegetable. When Gladio and Iris were sparing it was ‘Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me’ which had Gladio so tied in knots that Iris had him pinned so fast that I almost had him sent back to basic. ‘This is my fight song’ was another song that played for Iris when she was training with other women. They all seemed to react favourably to that song. Ignis and Gladio had ‘Anything you can do I can do better,’ and Noctis and Prompto had ‘Friends’ playing when the two of them were together. I couldn’t think of a better song to suit the pair.” Regis swirled his drink around before taking a swallow. “You know, there is even one for you and I.”

Clarus raised his eyebrows, “really?”

“Really, I like the song they picked for me, ‘Live like we’re Dying’ it sort of fits with a couple of the lessons I’ve been trying to get across to Noctis. Just like they chose ‘Shake it off’ for you. At first it seems like it doesn’t fits, but when you really think about it, it does fit with how you react to situations. Drautos gets ‘Whatever it takes’ when he comes in and scowls every time he hears it.”

Clarus leaned back and watched his monarch and best friend. “You’re really getting into this aren’t you?”

“Well I have to admit, there hasn’t been much positive going on lately. Sure whoever has done this has managed to hijack everyone’s key cards and that’s a concern, but what have they done with it? Create a personalized playlist that has been intensely thought out to make individuals feel good, and help with training.”

“Do you know who it is?” Clarus was curious now. The playlist showed someone who had access those who trained there. “It has to be someone who knows Noctis, Ignis and Gladio and their relationship. Someone who is comfortable poking fun at them without fear of reprisal.” 

Regis just hummed. “Well many of my son’s habits are well known to the Glaive and Guard that watch him.”

“That may be, but how many of them would willing play ‘I just can’t wait to be King’ whenever he appeared? I mean I sure would if I could be anonymous.”

Regis laughed at that. “You have a point; but what about the other Glaives and Guards? There can’t be many who are comfortable with both groups.”

Clarus poured them both another drink, and Regis stretched out his sore knee to be warmed by the fire.

“I can think of a couple, but I’m going to handle this myself. I think I can figure out who it is by looking at the music choice.” Regis actually had a pretty good idea of who he thought the mystery DJ might be, and if he was right, he didn’t want to threaten the young man. In fact he didn’t want to do anything just verify that the keycards were safe.

“All right, I’ll leave it in your hands for now. I don’t know why this feels like role reversal right now but whatever just make sure you keep you’re guards with you.” Clarus gave a sigh.

“But of course.” Regis had plans to corner young Argentum and maybe see about getting a copy of that playlist. He crossed his feet and leaned back deeper into the leather chair. His son really had surrounded himself with some wonderful people.


	2. Playlist

Here are the songs I picked and the artist that sung them (with the exception of two where I listed the composer and the movie I got the song from)

I honestly had so much fun imagining the guys listening to these songs and reacting that I kept changing the songs....

Playlist:

Photograph - Nickelback  
Fight Song - Rachel Platten  
Hero - Skillet  
Shut up and Drive - Rihanna  
Magic - B.o.B (featuring Rivers Cuomo)  
Holding out for a Hero - Bonnie Tyler  
Womanizer - Brittany Spears  
Immortals - Fall Out Boys  
How to be a Heatbreaker - Marina and the Diamonds  
Cuts like a Knife - Bryan Adams  
Uncover - Zara Larsson  
I just can’t wait to be King - Composed by Elton John from ‘The Lion King’  
Carrot Juice is Murder - Arrogant Worms  
Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, Me - Lens Alexandra  
Friends - Aura Dione  
Live like we’re dying - Kris Allen  
Shake it off - Taylor Swift  
Whatever it takes - Imagine Dragons  
Anything you can do I can do better - Composed by Irving Berlin from ‘Annie get your Gun’  
A Million Dreams - P!nk


End file.
